Snogy Dream
by Salorgirl
Summary: Harry and Hermione has a argument and try to work it out. Will they? Dunno read and find out. Oneshot


_Snoogy Dream_

"Hermione, would you stop and Listen to me?" Harry asked as he was catching up to his girlfriend.

"Why should I? Just go back to that perfect little git named Ginny. I can't believe you would do this to me!" Hermione shouted while walking at the side of The Black Lake.

"Just one last chance to prove I'm innocent, Mione, Please?"

"One chance," she turned to him with a death glaring look.

_Harry's POV_

_Flashback_

I was coming back to the head's common room after having Potions with Professor Snape. Hermione went to the library to grab one of her books she left there. Ron, already, ran off to the Great Hall for dinner. I felt something weird inside me. It wasn't my scar at all, but someone was watching me.

"Harry," I heard a girl's voice giggling in the distance.

I came to the door of the heads' common room. The ghost that inhabits the portrait appeared.

"Password?" the ghost asked.

"Butterbeer," I called out to make the portrait open.

I heard the same girly voice again, but this time it was louder. I drop my books on the coffee table. I stood still to listen to the voice. I wondered how anyone else beside Professor McGonagall and Hermione could get in.

"Harry," the voice was becoming clearer.

I knew now that my mysterious voice wasn't either of the girls. Professor would have called me, Mister Potter, and Hermione would call me by her pet name she gave me. I turned around to see Ginny right in front of me. I almost feel over in shock by surprise that she was here.

"Hi Harry. You seem tense? Please sit down. I'll bring some Butterbeer," Ginny said to me.

She muttered a simple spell to conjure two bottles of Butterbeer. I knew something was wrong with Ginny. She was acting a little too friendly. She knew I loved Hermione since 4th year. I saw her coming back to the couch sitting next to me. The red-headed witch had that weird look on her face I didn't fancy.

"Ginny, how did you get the password to get in here?" I asked her.

"I asked Hermione for it. She has my potions year 6 book. I let her borrow it for today, and I came back to get it, because I have Snape's class in the morning," she replied

"Why are you still in here?"

"I don't have to find it now, but I want to ask you something," she cleared her throat, "Why do you love Hermione?"

"Do I have to answer that question?"

"Yes!"

"She's very intelligent, beautiful, brave, when she wants to be, she's different than any other girl in the magical world, and there are so many things I could list to describe her."

"I have a few more questions. Why don't you love me the same way you do towards Hermione? What makes me different? What does Hermione have that I don't? Tell me, Harry, so you can love me that way too," she sounded desperate.

"I'm sorry Ginny there is nothing you can say or change my feelings towards Mione. I only see you as a friend."

"Well then, I guess this will have to change your mind," she kissed my lips hard.

Ginny was edger for me to kiss her back. She lied on top of me with her arms surrounded my neck. She wouldn't budge out of that position. Minutes passed by as Ginny trying to seduce me every second. She traced her fingers down my chest. Soon I gave in figuring she wasn't going to leave until she got what she came here for. We snooged till no end possibility even more, that's what I thought. That's when Hermione came in, and spotted up smooching on the couch.

"Harry!" Hermione was filled with jealousy.

"Mione-"

"Don't Mione me, Mr. Potter. Just go back making out with your new girlfriend," I saw my love run out of the head's common room.

I ran after her all over the castle, and I couldn't find Mione. It took me at least an hour to find her at the side of The Black Lake.

_Normal POV_

_End Flashback_

"That's what happened."

"Why should I believe you? You betrayed me, Harry!"

"Maybe you won't believe him, but maybe you can believe me," Ginny came out of the trees.

"Haven't you already caused enough trouble, you bloody git?"

"Hermione, I wasn't myself back there. You would probably think this is crazy, but I was controlled."

"By what?" was all she could ask.

"You know that bottle Fred and George gave me for Christmas. It was a bottle of Snoogy Dream potion. What it does is when the user drinks the potion it causes the person to find the person they want to snoog the most, and obviously I wanted to snoog Harry. Hermione, I would never do something like that intentionally. Please forgive Harry, it wasn't his doing," Ginny explained to Hermione.

"Ginny, I need to talk to Harry for a moment in private," with that said she left and Harry and Hermione sat under their favorite tree near the lake, "Harry, do you still fancy Ginny?"

"Hermione, I only love you. There is nothing that is going to change that."

"I should've listened to you. I jumped into conclusions too quickly. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" she asked with pleading eyes.

"How could I say no to that kind of a face? Does the head girl want to go back inside or does she want to stay outside in the cold snow?"

"Let's go inside and we can some alone time to ourselves. We could anything we want," she said in a seductive voice.

"Now I know why the sorting hat put you in Gryffindor. You love to take risks with me," He kissed her lips.

He helped her up to her feet. They walked back to the castle hand in hand. Now they can focus on other things instead of breaking up with each other.


End file.
